User talk:Anh2Wilson
My Talk Page Hello. You may ask me questions here. Please sign them with a signature though. Hey Don't add the category Currently Most Popular Pages to some pages. The popular pages in the Main Page are outdated. --"Pie + bacon + 42=God" Randomguy 06:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and some categories you added were unnecessary. --"Pie + bacon + 42=God" Randomguy 08:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, actually all. Categories Please stop adding random categories to all pages. There is no need for the "Plants Vs. Zombies" category because we already know that they are from Plants VS Zombies! The "Plants vs. Zombies Wiki" category is not for pages related to the game, it is for pages related to the wiki. =Hardinero= 10:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :^^this. Contributing to the Wiki isn't for the achievements ("...After all, that's how I got on the top 20 in 2 days!..., ... I... make many categories that users put to save them"), but also for the knowledge of non-expert players. --Randomsub guyto the power of 3000 14:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sir... I am one of the administrators of this wiki. Here's the deal. I'm willing to believe that you are trying to help. But, you have failed to follow directions, so I've blocked you for a week so you can read this and think about it. You have created a very large amount of edits. I'm sure you're very proud of how much you've "contributed" to this wiki. However, I wish to note the following. Firstly, your edits are generally consisting of adding categories...and they aren't particularly good additions. If you are not sure what a category does, ask us, but do not add a large amount of pages to it. In particular, don't add things that are just remotely related to the category; for example, you should not add all the plants to the Adventure Mode category just because they're in adventure mode. Anyway, you are still able to edit this page. A few guidelines for that: don't delete previous non-vandalism/spam messages, and be polite. If you wish, you can discuss the matter with us. I give you this warning, however. If you disregard this message, delete it, or reply rudely, among things that I can't think of right now, you will face severe consequences. We are willing to tolerate those who make mistakes, but see the error when explained. We will not tolerate those who blatantly disregard the rules. Have a nice day.--RandomguY 03:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have reverted whatever edits I have found by you. Please don't take this personally, but I don't have time to go through all of your edits, and a majority of them are questionable, if not bad. If you see something that you wanted to preserve, contact me and I'll look at it.--RandomguY 03:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm assuming that the unregistered user is you I'm not going to punish you at this time, but don't remove stuff from your talk page unless you're archiving it, like swampert rox did, or it's vandalism. Thanks.--RandomguY 23:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Unactive Well, you should make more edits to get on the Leaderboard. You are ranked 26! But hey, you are pretty good at making edits. The Super Guy/Tell him why he is not ranked #8!/ Read his amazing blog!